DARK HARRY
by tati.july
Summary: Harry se encontra em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, mas se sente estranho um sentimento diferente cresce dentro dele e muitas revelações são feitas.
1. Na casa dos Dursleys

Capit. 1 - Na casa dos Durleys.

O dia não começara bem para Harry estava chuvoso o que ia deixando Harry cada vez mais deprimido, ele olhava para o horizonte pela sua janela enquanto emoções surgiam dentro dele. Ele ainda se sentia culpado pelo o que tinha acontecido no ministério, ele estava com vergonha de encarar seus amigos, mas principalmente ele tinha perdido uma pessoa muito importante nessa guerra:

- Sirius. - murmurou Harry.

Morte essa palavra entrava na cabeça de Harry e todos os sentimentos ruins voltavam mais fortes dentro de Harry e ele sentia algo crescendo dentro dele que ele não sabia explicar, ainda não tinha superado todo esse sofrimento, tinha perdido um menbro de sua família uma pessoa que tratava ele como um filho era como se ele tivesse perdido seu pai denovo. Dúvidas surgiam em sua cabeça, e estar na casa dos Durleys não ajudava em nada.

Mesmo que Olho - Tonto e Lupin tivessem ameaçado seus tios estes ainda continuavam a tratar Harry como um nada, "Quem acreditaria em alguém com um olho daquele jeito?" pensou Harry. Isso esvaziou um pouco sua mente pertubada, resolveu adormecer ja era tarde. Ao se virar ao lado ouve um barulho:

- Ah é você, esteve aqui ontem mesmo - Harry não demonstrou muito intuziasmo ao ver a coruja de Rony.

Pegou a carta que ela carregava e jogou em um canto, ele não respondia as cartas de seus amigos fazia tempo, ele não queria ter contato com o mundo la fora, queria fazer como seus tios se tornar um nada :

- Ei garoto faça silencio- seu tio ja gritava da sala.

Ele ignorou seu tio, ja não ligava com sua implicancia parecia que nada mais lhe importava. Mandou a coruja embora disse que não iria responder a carta mesmo que esta insistisse em beliscar a mão de Harry, seus amigos deveriam estar preocupados mas mesmo assim, preciso de um tempo sózinho. Virou-se para o lado de sua cama e tentava dormir mesmo sabendo que isso seria um pouco difícil. Sua cabeça não parava, ele pensava em seus amigos como tinham brigado este último ano, em sua conversa com Dumbledore depois do ataque no ministério, só esperava que este ano em Hogwarts fosse melhor, até que seus pensamentos se voltaram para a Cho, Harry percebeu que ela não significava mais nada em sua vida, apenas uma lembrança de momentos bons e ruins, ate´que finalmente conseguiu dormir.

No outro dia ele ja descia a escada, estava faminto, se aproximou da mesa e sentou perto do seu primo. Harry achou estranho todos estavam em silêncio e ficavam lançando olhares estranho para sua tia Petúnia:

- Bom vocês dois subam agora que eu quero conversar com o Harry. - disse Petúnia

- Não eu não vou deixar você aqui sózinha com esse moleque. - Válter parecia mais zangado do que o normal se isso era possível.

- Vá logo Válter.

- Mas...

- Vá logo - dessa vez ela gritou deixando até seu marido assustado.

Válter pegou Duda pelo braço e o arrastou para fora da casa, enquanto isso Harry se perguntava o que sua tia queria falar com ele parecia ser muito importante.

- Bom Harry, eu não vou enrolar eu tenho um assunto muito importante para resolver com você!

- Pode falar.

- Vou começar do início então eu preciso dizer que eu sei muito bem desse feitiço que minha infeliz irmã deixou.

- O de quando ela morreu- Harry nã gostava de falar neste assunto

- Sim- ela parecia falar rápido para que aquela conversa acabasse logo - eu não sei de tudo mas sei o principal que você esta protegido quando esta com seus parentes de sangue mas... - ela se levantou e ficou de costas para Harry.

- ... eu não posso mais suportar isso garoto! Qualquer hora pode acontecer alguma coisa ruim podemos ser atacados não podemos mais sair na rua em segurança, eu preciso proteger minha família, eu preciso protegê-la.

Quando Petúnia terminou a esta frase Harry ja começava a imaginar o que sua tia queria.

- Então eu preciso que você vá embora...

- Mas tia Voldem...

- Nunca pronuncie este nome aqui dentro - ele voltava a olhar para Harry com o rosto todo contorcido - nunca, mas eu sou uma pessoa boa - Harry fez uma cara de como se tivesse ouvido o maior absurdo do mundo - eu vou dar um tempo para você arrumar para onde ir, mas precisa ser logo me ouviu!

- Mas tia eu não tenho onde ficar.

- Eu sei muito bem que você tem amiguinhos do seu tipo, então eu não quero saber se vire- ao falar isso apontou a escada para Harry, entendendo o recado subiu as escadas rápidamente.

Apesar de estar chateado ele sabia que de certa forma sua tia estava certa, se não fosse por ele aqueles dementadores não estariam ali aquela noite do ano pasado. Por mais que Harry não gostasse de seu primo e seus tios, não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse.

Ao chegar no seu quarto tentava pensar no que fazer, para onde iria, "mas espera ai como minha tia sabe do feitiço de minha mãe?" esta pergunta surgiu no meu de seus pensamentos. Ficou muito tempo pensando nisso, então ouve um barulho que o tirou de sua concentração:

- Nossa você é um desastre, só causa acidente!

Harry olhava a coruja dos Weasleys que tinha batido no vidro de seus quarto, resolveu ler a carta dessa vez para afastar seus pensamentos:

_"Caro Harry_

_Venha para a casa de seus padrinho tenho assuntos importantes para tratar com você aqui tem pó de flu, não se demore_

_Alvo Dumbledore"_

- Nossa que esclarecedor - exclamou para si mesmo.

Harry teria que voltar para o lugar que ele não queria nunca mais voltar, o Lago Grimmauld número 12, será que estaria preparado e o que Dumbledore queria com ele, resolveu ir logo para e descobrir tudo.


	2. O novo tutor

oi gente, esta é minha primeira fic, e gostaria muito que vcs dessem opinião pois eu posso melhorar...valeu e espero que gostem deste capit.

Capit 2 - O novo Tutor

Queria sair logo daquela casa que tanto sofreu, pegou o pó de flu e foi para a lareira:

- Lago Grimauld número 12.

Ao chaegar na lareira toda empueirada da casa de seu padrinho Harry se sentiu mal, respirou fundo para não chorar, mas para ele voltar para aquele lugar era mais difícil de que ele jamais pensaria, tudo naquele lugar lembrava Sirius:

- Olá Harry quanto tempo- o senhor Weasley o recebia.

- Tudo caminhando - respondeu sem sentimentos.

- Não precisa falar nada Harry eu sei como você se sente tendo de voltar aqui Harry!

- Não você não sabe- Harry ja alterava sua voz

- Esta enganado Harry, todos nós sentimos a mesma dor que você, nós perdemos um grande amigo. - Dumbledore aparecia por detras de umas das portas, sempre bem vestido e com uma feição de paz.

- Não como eu, ele era minha família! Me desculpem é que eu ainda não consegui me acostumar com isso.

- Ora senhor Potter sempre nervosinho e encrenqueiro. - uma voz arrastada saia por detras da mesma porta que Dumbledore entrava.

- Professor Snape, o que o senhor esta fazendo aqui- perguntou Harry

- Harry nós viemos aqui para resolver o seu problema - Lupin também estava lá.

- Que problema?

- Sua tia me mandou uma carta para me avisar que não te queria mais dentro daquela casa, assim n´so tivemos que arranjar uma solução momentânea. - disse Dumbledore

Harry não gostou muito daquela história, tinha a impressão de que ele não iria gostarmuito dessa solução.

- Então - continuou - o professor Snape foi escolhido para ser seu tutor até arranjarmos um lugar melhor para você ficar..

- Nem pensar - mesmo querendo muito siar da casa de seus tios nunca iria ficar com Snape.

- Eu também não fiquei feliz com isso menino Potter. - disse Snape

- Esta é a única solução no momento Harry você vai ter que aceitar- Dumbledore não gostou muito da reação do garoto.

- Mas porque tudo isso- disse Harry afinal várias perguntas formavam em sua cabeça

- Nós vamos te contar Harry - completou Lupin antes que Harry derrubasse várias perguntas.

Harry se perguntava "porque Dumbledore o deixaria sair da casa de seus tios tendo o feitiço de sua mãe, porque ele confiava tanto no Snape e como ele ficou sabendo que sua tia o tinha expulsado?" isso girava em sua cabeça o que foi o deixando um pouco tonto.

- Sua tia me mandou uma carta explicando a situação... - Dumbledore se levantava da cadeira que estava sentado para ficar bem perto de Harry.

- Mas como ela pode saber... - Harry não tinha mais paciência.

- Calma Harry ouça a história primeiro, continuando na carta ela me disse que apesar de saber de tudo ela não quer você mais na casa dela.

- Isto mesmo Harry sua tia sabe de muitas coisas - disse Lupin - até mesmo sobre o feitiço que sua mãe deixou quando ela morreu.

Harry sentia que esta noite seria longa e que muita coisa seria revelada para ele. Ele tentou se acalmar apesar de estar se roendo por dentro para saber de toda essa história.

- Primeiro Harry precisamos te explicar direito sobreo o feitiço que sua mãe deixou. Sua mãe era uma bruxa muito poderosa e quando ela precentiu o perigo tomou uma atitude para que você não morresse, assim com sua magia e seu sangue ela conseguiu criar uma barreira contra Voldemort - a sala extremece ao ouvir o nome que Dumbledore conseguia falar tão facilmente - sendo esta mantida enquanto você mantivesse contato com seus parentes se sangue no período dentro de 1 ano, enquanto você estivesse com seus tios você estaria a salvo.

- Harry esta barreira também protege sua família por isso você sabe quem nunca descobriu onde você mora - completou o senhor Weasley.

- E minha tia sabia disso tudo- ele estava indagado como sua tia poderia saber de tudo iddo se ela era uma trouxa.

- Ainda não percebeu que ela não é trouxa Potter - Snape interrompe - ela também é bruxa - tentou acabar logo com o assunto.

Dumbledore começou a falar antes que Harry tivesse mais um ataque histérico - É ela começou a fazer o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas logo uma tragédia aconteceu.

- Acho que esse evento eu posso descrever melhor - agora Lupin que se levantava da cadeira - ela saiu de Hogwarts depois do acidente que aconteceu com seus avós e por causa disso ela nega a existência do mundo mágico até hoje. Eles foram enganados por bruxos das trevas e quase perderam suas vidas.

- Com isso - continuou Dumbledore - sua tia nunca mais voltou ao mundo mágico, seus avós viveram bastante devido suas condições e sua mãe e sua tia cuidaram muito bem deles.

- Mas...

- Por hoje chega Harry, depois iremos conversar.

- Só mais uma coisa, e os Dursleys como vão ficar se eu sair de lá- apesar de odiar ficar na casa de seus tios ele não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse.

- Todos da ordem irão vigiálos - disse Lupin - não se preocupe estarão protegidos.

- Bom senhor Potter se prepare para ir embora. - disse Snape ja se levantando.

- Não se preocupe Harry nós iremos conversar depois - Dumbledore se levantou e saiu do aposento.

Harry ainda tinha muits dúvidas em sua cabeça, mas sabia que não iria descobrir mais nada . Sua mente girava e novamente sentiu aquele sentimento estranho crescendo dentro dele, mas ele não ligou e se preparou para partir:

- Para onde vamos?

- Para Hogwarts, tirando a casa dos seus tios la é um lugarque você ficará seguro. - disse Lupin que apertava a mão de Harry, não antes de dizer em tom inaudível um "Sinto muito" para Harry por ter que ficar com Snape, se despediu do senhor Weasley e partiu novamente e antecipadamente e inacreditavelmente para Hogwarts com Snape.


	3. Os dias em uma Hogwarts vazia

Um dos capit mais legais espero que gostem

Capit 3 - os dias em uma hogwarts vazia

Harry saiu da casa de seu padrinho e logo partiu para Hogwarts, apesar de ser um lugar que ele se sente bem era muito estranho vê-la tão vazia, parecia tudo morto, e o silêncio era pavoroso e isso fazia Harry se sentir mais sózinho.

- Senhor Potter normalmente não deixamos nenhum aluno ficar aqui nas férias ainda mais o senhor que adora achar salas escondidas no castelo, mas como o seu caso não tem solução - "me desculpe ser um estorvo para o senhor" pensou Harry fazendo careta - você irá ficar aqui.

- Ótimo

- Mas vou impor algumas regras.

- Claro - respondeu com cara de deboche

- Você só poderá ficar na região das masmorras e sair para tomar algum ar fresco, nada de ficar passeando pelo castelo e esteja pronto para o café as 8:30, almoço 12:00 e jantar 8:00, para que o senhor não fique pensando ou fazendo besteira eu irei passar algumas lições para você fazer ja que ano passado você foi terrível nas aulas..

- Mas profes...

- Nada de mas, agora vá arrumar suas coisas.

Harry virou-se emburrado "porque não me deixaram no porão dos Dursleys iria ser a mesma coisa, eu não sei quem é pior o tio Válter ou o Snape, pelo menos o tio Válter demonstrava medo de mim", assim com esse pensamento aquele estranho sentimento novamente surgia dentro dele, Harry achava estranho como ele aparecia tão derrepente, mas ele não ligou achava que estava no direito de se sentir triste pois sua vida não estava sendo das mais fáceis nesse momento.

Snape percebeu quando aquele sentimento apareceu em Harry, mas deixou que o garoto tomasse o rumo das masmorras e não iria mais encomodá-lo por hoje.

Chegando em um quarto indicado por Snape, ele arrumou suas coisas e decidiu dormir tinha sido um longo dia com muitas descobertas e suas corpo ja pedia por descanso. Dormiu rapidamente.

No outro dia como pedido se apresentou para o café as 8:30 "precisava ser tão cedo", ele bocejava sem parar:

- Senho Potter tenha mais educação- Snape com seu abitual humor.

- Desculpe senhor.

- Ja preparei as lições que o senhor deverá me apresentar quero cada um desses tópicos - ele apresentava um pergaminho para Harry - em minhas mãos no final de cada dia.

Harry olhou com descaso e jogou o pergaminho de um lado comendo ferozmente uma torrada. Na casa de seus tios ele não comia direito então iria aproveitar pelo menos isso.

Ao acabar seu café da manhã resolveu ir fazer a lição de Snape pois se bem conhecia seu professor ele iria ficar o dia inteiro fazendo isso, mas espantou-se ao ver o título das lições.

- Aperfeiçoamento em defesa contra a artes das trevas? Mas eu pensei que ele iria me dar de poções, melhor eu prefiro assim.

Harry adorava esta matéria e apesar de ter de ficar o dia inteiro fazendo o trabalho ele não ligaria. No almoço ele perguntou ao professor:

- Porque o senhor esta me dando lições de defesa contra a arte das trevas- Harry perguntou com um tom de voz bem inofensivo.

- Assim Dumbledore me pediu, para que eu o ajudasse a treinar para se proteger.

- Legal - não pode deixar de mostrar seu espanto.

- Não fique animado Potter não vai ser fácil, hoje a noite iremos treinar os feitiços que você vai estudar hoje e vamos ver como se sai.

Snape levantou-se e saiu para deixar um Harry confuso mas um pouco feliz tentou continuar a conversa.

- O senhor se ofereceu para ser meu tutor.

- Devido as circunstâncias.

- Que circunstâcias- Harry queria tentar saber mais sobre o asunto que tinha começado no outro dia com Dumbledore.

- Isso não te interessa no momento agora termine logo o almoço e volte a fazer suas lições.

Ao fim do almoço ele voltou as suas lições e lá ficou o dia inteiro, estudou bastante pois não queria fazer feio bem para o Snape em sua melhor matéria. O jantar passou em silêncio, logo que Snape terminou ele disse:

- Quando acabar me encontre na sala de duelos. - Harry não pode deixar de mostrar um sorriso, duelar com Snape isso iria ser ótimo.

Não fez questão de terminar seu jantar correu para a sala de duelos, la ja avistou Snape preparado:

- Venha Potter e me mostre o que você aprendeu.

Harry subiu na mesa de duelos e preparou sua varinha.

- Muito bem no 3. 1...2...3

- INCENDIO - gritou Harry.

- PROTEGO - Snape se protejeu - EXPELIARMUS.

- VERMILLIOUS - os feitiços se rebateram e não atingiram nenhum dos dois.

- FLIPENDO - tentou Harru denovo.

- VERDIMILLIOUS - e novamente os feitiços se desfazem. Mas antes que Harry pudesse pensar em alguma coisa.

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS - Harry sentiu seus braços juntarem ao seu corpo assim como seus pés e cair ao chão como e fosse uma tábua.

- Ha ha ha não pensou que poderia me derrotar não é? FINITE INCANTATUM.

- Na verdade eu pensei sim. - disse Harry ja se levantando do chão.

- Bom preciso admitir que você foi bem, sabe bastante feitiços, apesar que precisa evoluir o nível deles.

- Mas os nossos níveis estão iguais.

- Não estão eu diminuí os meus para que você não virasse um palito de fósforo Pottter, você também precisa aumentar a velocidade nos ataques. Ja sabe o que estudar amanhã, agora vá embora.

Harry se virava decepcionado, uma chance dessa e ele perde, poderia ter fritado o Snape, claro que ele não iria fazer isso mas a vontade era maior "Bom nunca se sabe as vezes foi melhor assim". E deu uma risadinha.

Os dias passavam iguais, o que mudava era o tempo que as vezes chovia, as vezes fazia sol, apesar de não ser uma de suas sonhadas férias ele até poderia dizer que não estava sendo tão ruim, ele continuava com suas aulas com Snape de noite apesar de não ter conseguido fazer ele fritar, tinha melhorado muito, seu nível em algumas magias tinha aumentado e ele começava a ver Snape suar para ganhar dele.

- Esta cada dia melhor, tenho que admitir que você aprende rápido - ele falava ofegante

- Você esta tendo de admitir muitas coisas nesse últimos dias. - e riu

- Desde de quando permiti que me chamasse por você- disse com seu típico mau humor

- Desculpe professor. - Harry sentia falta de conversar com alguém, ainda não tinha respondido aos amigos nenhuma carta e nem lido, sentia-se sózinho não queria ter de dar várias explicações ou que eles sentissem pena dele, a companhia de Snape começava a lhe fazer bem.

- Senhor eu sei que é meio atrasado mas eu queria me desculpar por ter olhado suas lembraças aquele dia que estava me ensinando Oclumência. - disse com a cabeça baixa.

- Ora Potter se não fosse tão curioso você teria conseguido terminar suas aulas e nada daquilo teria acontecido- disse com o tom de voz alterado

Harry não ficou bravo na verdade ficou triste, sim tudo aquilo que aconteceu no ministério foi culpa dele e de mais ninguém até o próprio Snape tentou ajudá-lo.

- Porque não diz logo que eu matei meu próprio padrinho. - disse com voz de choro.

Snape se levantou e ficou de costas para ele:

- Potter por mais que eu não gostasse de Sirius, e eu tenho meus motivos, eu não queria que ele terminasse assim. - e foi embora sem dizer mais nada, deixando Harry em meio as suas lágrimas, e sem entender o que tinha acontecido.

Os dias passaram e logo chegou a véspera das aulas, Harry estava muito excitado, não via a hora de encontrar seus amigos, tinha pensado bastante nisso e decidiu que deveria contar tudo para eles, toda sua conversa com Dumbledore, a dor que sentia e tudo mais que ele lembrasse. Ele queria tentar esquecer tudo que tinha acontecido e seguir com sua vida, precisava superar suas dores e precisava muito da ajuda de seus amigos, eles tinham brigado muito no último ano e agora ele iria tentar melhorar sua situação com eles. Ele não achou tão ruim suas férias com Snape apesar de pedir desesperadamente por férias verdadeiras de tão cansado que estava, mas aquele sentimento que crescia dentro dele não o deixava apresciar as pequenas coisas da vida, mas ja se sentia mais feliz e pela primeira vez viu que poderia superar a perda de seu ente querido.

Neste dia Harry recebeu uma coruja com uma carta que não pode deixar de ler:

- N.O.N´s

Harry abriu rapidamente a carta estava esperando este resultado desde que entrou de férias, mas espantou-se com o resultado. Tinha ido bem em todas as metérias. Só tinha falhado em Adivinhação "ótimo ia desitir dela mesmo", foi excelente em defesa contra a arte das trevas e no resto conseguiu passar até que bem.

- Nossa eu passei em poções por essa eu não esperava! Pelo menos vou poder seguir a carreira de auror.


End file.
